The new twins of Ouran
by DemonicAngel406
Summary: The new twins at Ouran are causing trouble for not only the Hitachiin twins but everyone else. They see only themselves on their world and they would do anything to stop people from crossing the barrier they have set up. Now it's up to the Host Club to change their minds. Pairings: Hikaru/OC/Kaoru Slightly OC/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The New Twins Of Ouran

_**DemonicAngel406: This is my 1st fan fiction on this website and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

_**Seito: -Walks in the room- Um.. you forgot to say the disclaimer.**_

_**DemonicAngel406: O_o Shit! *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN OHSHC I JUST OWN THE OC CHARACTERS! **_

_**Seito: What would you do without me, Shiroyi?**_

_**DemonicAngel406: I would crash and burn, onee-san.**_

_**Seito: Pretty much.**_

* * *

**OC Profiles:**

**Name: Shiroyi Narukawa (youngest twin/me) | Age: 15 | Blood Type: AB | Hair: Short White Boy-like Hair | Eyes: Turquoise | Siblings: Seito Narukawa | Gender: Female (commonly mistaken for a boy) **

**Name: Seito Narukawa (oldest twin) | Age: 15 | Blood Type: AB | Hair: Short and White (same length as Shiroyi's) |Eyes: Turquoise | Siblings: Shiroyi Narukawa | Gender: Male**

* * *

~Introduction~

Shiroyi and Seito are twins who were born in Japan but moved a lot when growing up. Seito being the oldest out of the two help his little sister with anything she needed help with. Shiroyi being the youngest felt safe with her older brother and looked up to him for being so strong and brave.

They always stuck together and rarely spoke to other kids because they knew pretty soon after they made friends they would move. They were paranoid because of that and built up a barrier from the outside world. Many people from the schools they went to always said they were stuck up and was self-centered.

The Narukawa twins just ignored everyone and went on with their studies and such. Very soon after accidentally opening a door they would find something that would change their life's from then on.

**Shiroyi's POV**

After waking up at 6 in the morning it really makes drowsy. Not to mention I get grumpy in the mornings or when I first wake up. Anyway, Seito and I are in front of our new school, Ouran High. A school full of rich kids with a few commoners like myself and Seito. Without even trying to speak to anyone that we passed Seito and I went to the school's office to get our schedules and such.

After we were done we found out we would be in class 1-A. Thank the Lord for scholarships or we wouldn't even be standing in this school. We walked into the classroom and was greeted by the teacher or sensei as we call them. With a simple 'this are the new students' and be nice to them' sensei asked us to introduce ourselves.

Seito was holding my hand the whole time and he started, "My name is Seito and this is my younger brother Shiro-" Yes I was registered as a boy here, so of course we had to keep up the charade. I finished the sentence, "-We are the Narukawa twins. Please be kind." We both smiled but any smart person could see that they were fake. Like we would even talk to a bunch of strangers.

I spotted another pair of twins but didn't bother to get their attention, if they wanted to speak to us then they would have spoke to me first. We were told where to sit and sat down not paying attention to the cooing and and the questions that the fan-girls were asking. We paid attention to the sensei with bored faces.

Finally after classes were over Seito and I were looking for a place to finish our homework. We stumbled upon Music Room #3, we slowly opened the doors together and found 7 boys saying together, "Welcome." I grabbed the Seito's hand and whispered in his ear, "How are these crazy people?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "How am I supposed to know?" Good point.

The twins from this morning said in unison **"****Oh it's just the new twins from our class." ** Seito and I gave each other a look and slowly went for the door only to be stopped by some smartass Blondie. He started talking but Seito stopped him by saying, "Whatever this is we don't care. We don't need to be told anything by a smartass like you." I snickered and said, "Good day, Blondie."

The smartass Blondie ran to a corner and started growing mushrooms and drawing circles in the ground. We stared at him and heard a cute voice ask us, "Who are you?" I looked at him and said, "It doesn't concern you short stuff." I patted him on the head and smiled on obvious fake smile but somehow the little runt bought it. "Okay, but would you like some cake?" I looked from the little runt to Seito and he sighed, "Shiro, we have stuff to do, we can't waste time in a place such as this."

The other twins walked up behind us and slid their arms over our shoulders and said together, **"Aw, come on. You could stay a little longer." ** Seito and I gave each other a look saying 'God could they be more annoying' and we both said bluntly, **"We have no time for people like you." ** The other twins looked shocked and let go and the on the right of Seito said, "Doesn't that sound familiar?" The one on my left said, "I think so but how does it sound familiar?" I was getting ticked off, "Okay well while you two figure that out me and my brother are going to leave see you later."

They pulled us back and said, **"Nu'uh you aren't leaving yet. Tono please would you like to change their minds?" ** I looked the smartass Blondie in the eye and said, "Don't even dare, smartass." He ran to a dude with black hair and glasses and said, "Momma~ the new customers are being mean, tell them to stop." He glared at the Blondie and said, "Seito and Shiro Narukawa, 1 years class A, twins, blood type AB, mother ran away, father died, commoners." We glared at the rude jackass and Seito said, "How do you know our personal information?" The jackass snickered, "I have my sources."

The smartass Blondie ran to us and tackled me in a bear hug and said, "Oh~ daddy's so sorry about your family, we can be your new family, what do you say." That word **family **no meaning to anyone but Seito, but why am I tearing up. I know why, because of them mentioning mother and father. Seito saw me and yelled at the rude jackass, "Look what you did, you made him cry you jackass." Tears ran down my face, and I couldn't stop them from falling and ran out the room.

Seito followed me and got me to stop at the end of the hall. He hugged me and whipped my tears and said, "Shiro, stop crying we're away from those people. Are you crying because of them saying that about mother and father." I nodded and looked up at him and said, "We won't go back to that room will we?" He shook his head and said, "No. If that is what you want then no we won't go back, okay." I smiled a genuine smile and said, "Yes onee-san."

After while we were going home the other twins found us and the on with the hair parted to the right said, "What was that about when you started crying?" I laughed because they asked Seito. He looked at them and said, "Wrong twin dumbass." I giggled and said, "You shouldn't concern yourselves in our business. So go away we don't need useless people who throw us away when they get what they want." They looked shocked and we took this chance to walk away but heard their last comment. **"Tomorrow after school come back to Music Room #3. Okay?" **

When we got home we went into my room and had a talk with each other while we worked on our homework. Seito looked at me and said, "Will we go to that room again tomorrow?" I looked at him and blinked a couple of times and kissed his cheek, "Only if you think it's okay onee-san." He smiled and hugged me and said, "Okay I guess we could go back once." After he said this he kissed the top of my head and we soon finished our homework, put our pajama's on and ended up both sleeping in Seito's bed.

* * *

_***A/N: How did you like it so far?**_

_**Seito: Nee-chan please don't bug the people who are reading this.**_

_**Me: -Puppy dog eyes- But onee-san. I really want to know what they think of my fan fiction about us and OHSHC.**_

_**Seito: Fine -hugs me- I'm only saying this because your my sister and I love you too much to refuse. Please Read and Review. There you happy Shiro.**_

_**Me: -nods- Of course! I love you onee-san!**_

_**Seito: Yeah, yeah I got it love you to.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Twins Are Now Hosts

_***A/N: Welcome back to my weird story about my fantasy self Shiroyi and her twin brother Seito along with OHSHC members.**_

_**Seito: DemonicAngel406 does not own OHSHC but she does own me and her character and any future OC characters.**_

* * *

**SEITO'S POV**

****I woke up with Shiro's head on my chest and her arms around my stomach. I lightly shook her to wake her up. Of course because she is a heavy sleeper she didn't wake up.

"Hey, wake up!" I shook her once more, and finally she woke up but she wasn't willing to move. I had to do something that always woke her up, I barely nipped her neck right under her jawline. She shot up and looked at me with a flushed face, "W-why did you d=do that?" I laughed, "Because you didn't get off of me and wake up."

After our little 'accident' trying to get her up, we got ready to go to the school of the 'rich bastards' as Shiro and I call it. We went into our homeroom and sat down only to be greeted by the 'shady and annoying' twins. They both looked at us and said, **"What's up guys."**

I spoke for both me and Shiro and said, "What do you want?" They looked as though they were thinking about something and Shiro spoke next, "If it's about us going back to that Music Room then yes but just for today." They brightened and hugged Shiro in a bear hug from both sides. I pulled her away from them and glared at them and said, "No touching my brother."

They smirked and wrapped their arms around my shoulders and said, **"A bit incestuous are we?" **I pulled out of their grip while saying, "Not one bit, I just don't want him violated by you pervs." The laughed and Hikaru said, "Whatever." I looked at him and said, "Yeah, whatever Hikaru." He looked shocked when he heard the that I labeled him the right twin.

Kaoru snickered and Shiro tried not to laugh (not really) and said, "Hikaru you look so funny. Why are you so surprised that we call tell that you're Hikaru and the other is Kaoru?" He frowned, "How can you tell which of us is which?" Shiro and I looked at each other and smiled and said together, **"Because we can tell the difference between the two of you."**

Hikaru grabbed my arm while Kaoru grabbed Shiro's and we were both dragged to that damn music room once more. When we got there the weirdo devil twins had already called the other members and told the blonde smartass about how we told them apart.

The blonde smartass came up to us and introduce everyone. The members, the silent type: Mori-sempai, the cool type: Kyouya: the Lolita-shota type: Honey-sempai, the natural: Haruhi, the little devil type: Hikaru and Kaoru, and finally the princely type: Tamaki. They had us introduce ourselves to.

I gestured toward Shiro and then myself while saying, "This is my younger twin Shiro Narukawa and I am the oldest Seito Narukawa." I noticed Shiro walking over to Haruhi and heard her ask, "Are you a girl Haruhi-kun?" Everyone froze except me and Shiro.

**Shiroyi's POV**

Everyone froze except me and Seito when I asked Haruhi if she was a girl. Tamaki ran up to me and yelled as he held my shoulders, "WHAT!? HOW CAN HARUHI BE A GIRL!? HE'S OBVIOUSLY A BOY!?" I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I can tell if a girl is cross-dressing because I am to, dumbass!"

He let go and asked, "What did you say?" I smirked and said, "You heard me. I'm a girl and so is Haruhi. Am I right?" Haruhi nodded while everyone except Seito was surprised at my statement. Seito walked up to me and said, "You sure they can keep it a secret that you're a girl Shiroyi." I nodded and said, "Of course if they could keep Haruhi's secret I'm sure they will keep mine if we do something that will help them."

Kyouya nodded and said, "You both could join the Host Club and help out." I looked at Seito to and asked, "Will you join this club with me to help?" He nodded and we both said, **"We will join if you swear to keep our secret."** Everyone nodded and let us go to class.

After classes were over Seito and I went back to the Host Club to start our 1st day as hosts. We entered the club room when we heard the members say in unison, **"Welcome." **I blinked and smiled, "You don't have to do that every time we come." The other twins spoke up, **"Oh, it's just you Seito and Shiro." **

Seito got ticked off and almost ran and strangled the twins while I went up to Tamaki-sempai and asked, "So, can you help me understand hosting completely?" He smiled and hugged me to hard, "U-um T-Tamaki-sempai that hurts, let g-go." He let go and apologized to me.

He gave me some guidelines and afterward I went to find Seito. He was chatting (arguing really) about me being the twins new toy. I walked up to them and asked, "What is a toy supposed to be to you two?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and said, **"See Shiro is interested in being our toy. Therefore we have permission to make her our toy." **

We didn't notice the girls had already came in and Seito said, :No way in hell are you treating my Shiro as a material object." The 'shady annoying' twins laughed and slug their arms around my shoulders and said, **"Since when was Shiro yours?" **Seito knew what they were talking about and blushed furiously and said, "I didn't mean it like that you pervs."

They smirked, **"What do you think we meant Seito?" **Okay they were mocking him and I said, "He's not a perv Hikaru, Kaoru, he just doesn't want you two to make me your toy, that's all." They once again laughed and Hikaru cupped my face with his hands while Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist and they both said, **"Even so you are now our new toy."**

Then the girls Kya-ed and some fainted while Seito took me form their grip. Pretty soon after we had a lot of girls come to us and was very nice. They all promised to request us tomorrow. Overall we had a great day in the host club.

When me and Seito were about to go home, Hikaru and Kaoru came up to us and wrapped their arms around me and hugged me and said, **"You were awesome miss toy." **I blushed, "U-um please don't call me miss toy." They laughed and let go and Kaoru said, "Well it's better than what Hikaru wanted to call you." Out of curiosity I ha asked what Hikaru said to call me.

'Our doll' was the name! Are you kidding me!? He has got to have something wrong with his brain.

Well that was how our 1st day as hosts went, I became Hikaru and Kaoru's new toy and Seito became a over-protective brother towards me when the twins were around. All-in-all it was a great day for us.

* * *

***A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! -Runs to Seito and Honey-sempai- Honey-sempai may give you a cookie if you do.**

**Honey-sempai: I may also let you hold Usa-chan!**

**Seito: Why are we bargaining with the readers?**

**Me: Because onee-san they might find it amusing.**

**Seito: Whatever. Shiroyi we have to go home so bye Honey-sempai.**

**Me: Honey-sempai bye! -Hugs Honey- Make sure to keep your promise Honey! -Leaves-**

**Seito: -Follows after me-**

**Honey-sempai: Bye! Please read and Review for a cookie and a chance to hold Usa-chan, and make sure to be nice to Shiro-chan, she's very nice to people.**


End file.
